The Cruel Joke
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to find that nobody knows him. Is this part of some awfully cruel joke or is it part of Voldemort's works? only you can find out when you read the very first chapter of Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke. (Please Review it!)
1. Default Chapter

__

Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke/Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters, terms, or settings. All belong to Joanne K. Rowling and her publishers.

Author's Note: Yeah, this is an old story, but people quit reading it and I have more! It's one of my favorites so please read!

Harry Potter woke up feeling a bit light-headed one morning. He groaned. Today was the day they had to take their O.W.L. Exams, and he felt just awful. He threw on his clothes and went to the Gryffindor Common Room to meet his very best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, so they could go to breakfast together. He walked down the spiral staircase and looked around.

That's funny, Harry thought to himself. Neither Hermione or Ron were there waiting for him. Maybe they were too hungry to wait, Harry thought. As he walked to the Great Hall, he saw Neville Longbottom just coming back from breakfast.

"Hi, Neville!" harry greeted him. Neville just walked on, staring at harry like he was a Death Eater or something. Harry pushed open the grand doors to the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Hermione and Ron at once, sitting with Ginny Weasley. He sat in an empty chair next to them and said, "Hi guys! Why didn't you wait for me this morning? I was looking everywhere for you." Hermione made an odd face and Ron said, "Er-- are you a new student that we don't know about?"

"Wha?… Ron what's up?" Harry was confused. "And tell me, _how_ in the world do you know my name?" Ron said.

"Because I'm your best friend! My God, what is happening? Are you playing a joke on me?"

"Er-- I am?" Ron said, laughing.

Harry jumped up and stormed off. How can this be happening to him? As he went to go through the massive wooden doors leading to the corridor his first class was in, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Harry turned around angrily. It was Snape. 'Excuse me," he said icily, "But I never heard anything about a new student at Hogwarts. Please follow me."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but was too stunned to say anything. What was happening to him? He followed Snape and was led into professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore opened his door and said, "Do come in." Harry and Snape sat in tall scarlet armchairs and Snape said, "Who is this boy?"

Dumbledore looked at harry. Harry looked back with a pained expression on his face. Please, oh please don't let Dumbledore be in on the joke too! Harry thought.

"I have no clue. That's what I'm trying to figure out right now. Would you like explaining, dear boy?"

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm a fifth year at _this_ school, and I don't know why you are all playing this cruel joke on me," Harry said smugly. "Are you?" Dumbledore said, "I've never heard of such a student at my school. I'm afraid if you don't have proof, we shall have to make you leave. We don't accept transfer students at Hogwarts."

"But I'm not!" harry said hotly.

"I don't want to have to ask you this again, Mr. Potter, please leave," Dumbledore said quietly. Why are they doing this to me? Harry thought. "Severus, please show him the way out," Dumbledore instructed.

When at the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, harry said, "Will I at least be able to get my stuff?"

"You have stuff her already, do you?" Snape said. "I don't think so. Good-bye Mr. Potter." And he shut the door in Harry's face. So Harry walked to Hogsmeade and got a ride to number 4 Privet drive. He knocked on the door and Aunt Petunia answered.

"Hello?" she said. "Erm, Aunt Petunia, something weird is happening and I got sent home from school…" harry said uncomfortably. 

"Uh, I don't have any nephews, I'm an only child. I believe you got the wrong house." And she too, like Snape, shut the door in Harry's miserable face. Harry started to walk down the street. Where do I go now?" he thought to himself. Then he thought of it: Mrs. Figg! Mrs. Figg would never get in on jokes like that!

Harry eagerly went to Mrs.Figg's house. On the way there, Harry started to feel even sicker than before. He knocked on the door of Mrs. Figg's house and she opened it. "Hello?" she greeted him in her croaky old voice. "Some joke being played on me… got in trouble… for nothing… please help.." harry drifted off. Then he passed out on her front porch.


	2. The Forgotten Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

Note to everyone: Alright! I really thought that this was my worst FanFiction ever but apparently not because I got so many reviews asking for more. Not a single flame! ***Smiles to herself*** Even if I wrote in chapter 1 that I would write more, I really wasn't planning on it. But you convinced me, so there you have it: chapter 2 of _Harry Potter and the Cruel_ _Joke._ By the way, some of it may be lame because I had to think of other terrible things to happen to harry. I love torturing Harry because it makes us fans love him and admire him even more!

****

Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke

__

Chapter 2/ The Forgotten Boy

Harry woke up feeling dizzy and sick. He sat up and looked around; he was … where was he? He tried to get off the moth-eaten cot he was lying on, but it hurt his head too much. Suddenly, the door opened and an elderly old woman walked in carrying a tray with tea and brownies. "Good Morning, dear," the old woman said, setting the tray aside on the little glass table in the room. "What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" Harry asked croakily. It even hurt to speak.

"Well, I'm not sure, but, you see you came over and knocked on my door, looking deathly ill, mumbled some nonsense and passed out right in my arms. I'm sure your parents are very worried about you, young man," the lady said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her.

"I am Mrs. Figg; Who are _you_?" she asked politely, offering Harry some tea.

"I'm-- I-- I don't… I can't remember," harry said. It even hurt to think.

"Hmm… this sounds serious to me. Well, how about you stay here until you remember?"

"I-- I-- alright, I will. Thank you, Mrs. Figg," Harry said.

"And I can't always call you by the name of Young Man. Choose a name until you remember yours," she suggested.

"Hmm… what about…" Harry tried to think of a name that he could remember. "What about--er-- Hermione?" he asked. That named seemed do familiar to him… some how, like somebody he once knew… or loved.

Mrs. Figg laughed right outloud. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!! That is a female's name, dear. We can't call you that! I shall pick one for you then… What about… say, Kelsey?" Harry shrugged. "I take that as a yes," Mrs. Figg decided.

"Mrs. Figg picked up the now empty tray, said, "You best get some sleep now", and shut the door quietly to let Harry rest in peace.

******************************************

"Master, it has worked. Harry Potter doesn't remember a thing," Evainnah said, smiling slyly.

"Good, good, then it will work just fine. Tomorrow, Drake and Fawnna will go to the place that he is staying and pose to be his family and take him back here. Then we will smarten him up a bit, get him to think he's my son, and then he will take over my throne in the Dark Forces," the cold high-pitched voice said.

"But Master, why are you getting Harry Potter of all people to do this? Why can't somebody with a full record in Dark History take over your throne?" Evainnah asked. 

"Silly girl! Don't you realize it? I am dying, believe it, or not; I have been drained out of my powers and am no longer the most powerful wizard in the world… Harry Potter is. He's the only one whom can take my powers and become as powerful as I once was before," Voldemort said.

Evainnah sighed and dearly hoped that _this_ plan would go right for once. She didn't hate harry Potter; she actually admired him. But she was tired of planning everything out for Voldemort. She was tired of doing most of his dirty work, with him taking credit for it. No, she wasn't mistreated by Voldemort, nor beaten. But she wasn't anybody. She was invisible to everybody but Voldemort and those as powerful as him. When she was 14 years old, Voldemort put that curse on her to enable her to help him do some of his work. Of course nobody ever saw her doing it and everybody just presumed Voldemort, who was very weak by now and couldn't even perform a simple-not-so-simple Everlasting Spell on himself to stay alive, had done it. Of course, this curse _could_ be removed from her, but only by her true love. The thing was, the person had to know about the curse to remove it, and all the people Evainnah loved didn't know about the curse because she was inaudible and invisible to them. Evainnah sometimes cried at night wishing she could find somebody strong enough to remove the curse, but yet love him at the same time. The only few people she had seen that were strong enough to remove the curse were men whom were greedy, selfish, and so evil it wasn't impossible to love such. She couldn't _make _herself love those cruel men, or make anybody love her back in return. Of course she had asked Lord Voldemort to remove the curse himself, as he was the only person who knew the counter-curse. But he just scoffed and said, "Foolish child! Do you realize you are my secret weapon? Do you realize you are the Dark side's only hope?" But Evainnah didn't want to be evil; she didn't want to be the Dark Side's only hope; she just wanted to be herself and wanted people to recognize her once and for all. Besides, she was so soft and loving… how could she ever be evil enough to help Voldemort? She didn't hate Voldemort. She thought that he was very talented and he was very kind to her… well, as kind as Voldemort can get. Voldemort wasn't the man for having affairs with women, having sex, lusting after people, or having romantic dinners; he was one of those people who started out like Evainnah: hardly ever noticed, no family to know him, and he let people walk all over him. But as he grew older he realized he wanted to be someone, somebody that nobody would forget. He wanted to make a difference in his world, whether evil or good. He just wanted to be someone and Evainnah admired him for that. She was the same way. Just only if it were possible for something like that to happen to her….

*******************************************************

Harry Potter woke up the next morning feeling a little woozy, but he felt well enough to jump out of his bed, and scream down the hall, "Where's your bathroom?!"

He heard Mrs. Figg open the door to the room she was in and laugh. "Oops, "she said, "I suppose you might need to know where it is, yes. Down that hall, take a left, and it's the first door on your left." Harry ran as fast as he could to the rest room. He pushed open the door, and closed it, doing a funny sort of jig. Aww, Harry thought, that feels better! How long have I been sleeping, anyway?

He closed the door and walked down the hall much slower this time. He found Mrs. Figg in his room making the bed for him. "Would you like anything to eat, Kelsey?" she asked him.

Harry grimaced at the name and then realized it was his!

"Er-- yes please," he said. He didn't realize he was actually that hungry until it was mentioned. Mrs. Figg beckoned Harry to the kitchen where she had baked some biscuits and eggs. Harry chowed it down and then gulped down the orange juice that she had given him. 

*** Ding-dong! *** 

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Mrs. Figg said, throwing aside the dishcloth she had been using to clean the dishes with.

"Hello?" he heard Mrs. Figg say distantly.

"Yes, we're looking for our son, Harry. He's been missing for quite a while and--" ***sobs*** "-- here's a picture of him. If you've seen h-him, please give us a call."

"Wait! I have seen him!" Mrs. Figg said. "Three days ago, he came to my house in a ill state. He slept for three days and then woke up, not remembering a thing. He's here right now. Come in please! You _must_ be very worried!"

Harry heard footsteps enter the marble hallway and enter the kitchen.

There was a young woman with black hair and an older man with a grayish colour with a silver tint to it. The woman was sobbing and holding a handkerchief to her face and blowing hard. When she saw Harry, she screamed, "Harry!" and ran to hug him.

They two adults turned their attention to Mrs. Figg. "How can we ever repay you?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, it was nothing; Harry here has been a blessing to me. Goodness knows how long it's been since I've had company-- or even children-- over here," Mrs. Figg said.

"We're his aunt and uncle, by the way," the woman said.

"How do you do?" Mrs. Figg said.

"Well, we must be going now. His Dad's expecting him any moment now," the man said. "Come on harry," he directed towards Harry.

Harry stood up and walked out to leave. "Thank you," he said to Mrs. Figg. 

He followed the couple out of the house and they traveled by taxi.

"Here, harry, take something to drink," the woman offered a cup of juice to him.

He tasted the contents in the mug; it was fruity and tangy, but nevertheless, good. He drank the rest. "Gosh, I'm sleepy,' harry said. And then he fell asleep. 

They got the taxi driver to drop them off on the side of the road there and they carried Harry over.

"Travelickulous!" the pair cried, and then they, and the sleeping Harry traveled to the other side of the world.

****************************************************************

There was a knocking at the door. Evainnah stood up from her high-backed chair and answered it. Drake and Fawnna came in, carrying Harry Potter, whom was sound asleep. They didn't see Evainnah, of course, but they knew she was there. "Here, Evainnah, grab his feet and bring him to the couch!" Drake demanded of her. She grabbed his feet and slowly helped them transport Harry to the velvet green sofa in the corner of the room.

Wow, Evainnah thought, he is so cute! I love him already, but sigh… he's only a boy…he isn't near powerful enough to notice me. I will never be free of this curse! She thought. There was no need to fight back her tears. Nobody could see or hear her crying except Voldemort, but he was away for a while. She let the tears flow while he heart broke-- again.

Did you like it? If you did, then review it and I'll post the already ready next chapter! -- Mae-Lynn Moodle


	3. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

Note to everyone: Alright! I really thought that this was my worst FanFiction ever but apparently not because I got so many reviews asking for more. Not a single flame! ***Smiles to herself*** Even if I wrote in chapter 1 that I would write more, I really wasn't planning on it. But you convinced me, so there you have it: chapter 3 of _Harry Potter and the Cruel_ _Joke._ By the way, some of it may be lame because I had to think of other terrible things to happen to Harry. I love torturing Harry because it makes us fans love him and admire him even more!

****

Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke

__

Chapter 3/ Remembering

After Drake and Fawnna left, Evainnah went up to Harry and sat by his side. She studied all of his features and started crying. Why did she always fall in love with the cute heroic nonevil guys who weren't powerful enough to see her, and better yet-- love her?

A great tear fell on Harry's face and she put her hand up to wipe it off when somebody grabbed her hand. She gasped.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

"Y-- you can se me?" she stuttered in between sobs.

"Why of course I can… why shouldn't I be able to?" Harry asked. "Where am I?"

"Er-- home?" Evainnah said.

"Hmm… what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Evainnah," she replied, still confused and crying.

"Please quit crying, Evainnah," Harry said. Evainnah, somehow stopped.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him wondrously. 

"I have no clue…" he said.

Aww, she thought, he seems so confused. I bet all he wants to do right now is go home… but he can't remember his home, so now he will be tricked into believing that _this_ dump was his home? She couldn't do it! No way, not with him as sad as her. He never did anything, so why did he always have to put up with misery… like me? She though miserably. I've got to tell him who he really is… I can't let Master go through with his plans.

"Er-- Harry-- I--" she started.

"Yes?" he asked sitting up now.

"N-never mind."

She couldn't do it now. She had to be selfish. She loved him already so much that she wanted to save him from the misery and trouble that he would get into, but yet, if he stayed and learned Dark Arts, then she would always be surrounded by somebody that she loved and who could _actually_ see her. The longer he stayed, the longer she had to fool him into love, then she would be free of the curse! She knew how wrong and foolish she was being, but in all her life, she had never got a chance to be that way.

Suddenly, the door flung open. It was Voldemort. Evainnah stood up immediately and stood faraway in a corner, not disturbing him.

"Hello, Harry," Voldemort greeted him.

"Er-- hello," harry said. Harry looked even a bit frightened in his beautiful emerald green eyes. But, as Evainnah thought, who wouldn't be, even if they didn't know he was the man everybody in the wizarding world was scared of? Evainnah thought sadly how alike Harry was to the young Tom Riddle. And now, _if_ Evainnah didn't do anything about it, Harry would grow up the same way and everybody would fear to speak his name also.

"I have been told that you lost a lot of your memory, so now I shall remind you," Voldemort said in his high icy voice. "First of all, I'd like to tell you that your name is Harry Potter. Second, my name is Lord Voldemort: Sorcerer of All Evil! Third of all, you are my son, the only person who can take over my throne, so I've got to get you to remember everything like it was before. You must be merciless, evil, and you cannot _love_ anybody--" _** Evainnah flushes her only hopes down_ _the toilet. Flush. Swoosh.***_ "--got it? Training starts tomorrow." And Voldemort left.

Harry just stood there staring blankly. How can this be? Harry thought to himself. It didn't seem familiar, and he was too nice to be evil and merciless, and _to go without loving_? Impossible! Why, Harry thought, I think I'm falling in love right now. 

He stared back at the bright shining sad eyes from across the room.

"I can't do this," he thought aloud. "I just can't. To be evil and merciless? To go without loving somebody? _I just can't_!"

__

*** Clung. Swoosh. Evainnah sticks her hand eagerly in the toilet and tries to grab for her hopes…

"But if he says so, then I must. Bye- bye, life, I hope I treated you good!" Harry moaned miserably.

__

… but fails. Her hopes are long gone with no more chances possible. ***

__

Did you like it? If you did, then review it and I'll post the already written next chapter! And if you'd like to read more of my works, then please go to my Website @ _http://virtualHogwarts.xs3.com__ -- Mae-Lynn Moodle_


	4. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. And if you see anything else in this story that you probably recognize, it most likely doesn't belong to me either.

****

Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke

__

Chapter 4/ Confused

__

Harry awoke very early next day feeling miserable and he didn't know why. He sat up and then he remembered.

"Oh why!" Harry whispered sadly. "Why me?"

"It's okay, you'll be fine," a soft voice whispered. A candle lit and Evainnah appeared out of the shadows of night.

Do it! No it now! She screamed to herself in her head. Tell himself that he has friends, a-- and a place where everybody knows him and loves him! Tell him now before Voldemort awakes! You know you love him and if you loved him enough, then you would have the courage to help save his life. But then a nasty little voice spoke in her head, But if you tell him then he would leave and you don't want that, do you? Evainnah choked on a sob that she was holding back. She was so confused!

Harry put his glasses on and sat up, "Evainnah? Is that you? And why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you," she said quietly.

"Come here," Harry said soothingly. Evainnah walked over to Harry's couch he was sleeping on. Harry looked into her big brown eyes and saw that she had a worried look in her eyes, as if she was occupied and confused. By Golly! Harry thought, she reminds me so much of somebody I once knew and loved. Maybe it _was_ her that he loved before he forgot about life he was living. Whoever it was, the love was strong and all he wanted was to hold her, and Evainnah the same.

Evainnah felt butterflies in her stomach and wondered if she really did love the boy. They both were, after all, the same age. Evainnah let the tears burst, knowing that he would soothe her. Oh, just say you love me, so this curse will be over with! Just tell me how much you love, how much you want to be with me, and I'll be free! A tear fell onto Harry's face and Harry hugged her. He wiped her tears off and then they caught each other's eye. Harry's mouth opened a bit as they moved closer. Evainnah took that as an invitation. She moved up closer and kissed him. But it didn't stop there. They kissed and they both fell on the couch, still making-out. He ran his fingers through her long bushy brown hair, harry feeling quite self-satisfied.

Ohmygod, Evainnah thought as she was kissing him, am I actually kissing Harry Potter? Her hopes grew high and she knew that she had finally found the true one she loved.

After a while, they pulled apart and they got off the couch.

"I--er-- don't think we were supposed to do that," Evainnah admitted.

"I know, but I feel so much better now," harry said.

You do? She thought excitedly.

"We're just both confused," she explained.

"I see," Harry replied. "Er-- wanna do it again?"

They leaned forward but then they heard an evil laughter echo in the room. They both looked up to see Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway.

"I should have known," Voldemort muttered, still grinning malevolently, "to leave two people the same age in a house together. But Harry, dear boy, I've got news for you: You can't love nobody, remember? Especially Evainnah. Confused indeed."

Evainnah's heart broke. She found somebody she loved that actually liked her back, but Voldemort knew her hopes and dreams of being free so he stopped her. 

"Confused indeed," Voldemort muttered again, "Because Evainnah is your sister."

__

Did you like it? If you did, then review it and I'll post the already written next chapter! And if you'd like to read more of my works, then please go to my Website @ _http://virtualHogwarts.xs3.com__ -- Mae-Lynn Moodle_


	5. Descisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, terms, or settings. All belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. And if you see anything else in this story that you probably recognize, it most likely doesn't belong to me either.

****

Harry Potter and the Cruel Joke

__

Chapter 5/Descisions 

Evainnah's mouth dropped. She may be some pathetic orphan but she knew all of her family and how they had died. 

Harry was absolutely _not_ her brother and Voldemort knew that. Poor guy! She thought. He really believes he just made out with his sister!

Evainnah couldn't take it any longer. She opened her mouth to argue but Voldemort glared his evil look at her and interrupted her rudely.

"Yes, Harry, Evainnah is also my daughter too," Voldemort said quietly, "I want you in my chamber around noon ready to practice." 

As soon as Lord Voldemort walked out of the room, Evainnah burst into tears. Normally, seeing a person in such dismay, harry would go up to them and comfort them. But he was so genuinely shocked that he was scared of Evainnah altogether now. He stood there unmoving and not blinking, staring into space with his emerald green eyes and mouth wide open with a disgusted and frightened look on his face.

She should tell Harry the truth right now… but she knew she was risking her life. But on the other hand, Harry would be risking _his_ life by learning to live as Voldemort's son. Voldemort even planned to let Harry go through transformations to look like a smaller, but still as evil, version of Voldemort himself.

"I-it's not what you think!" she finally spat out in between stifled sobs.

Harry took one disgusted look at Evainnah, said tearfully, "Are you that desperate?" and hurried away outside.

Harry threw himself onto the old gray stone steps and let out the tears. He was so emotionally confused and he really didn't know what to do at all. Had he actually made out with his sister? Why did he feel like she wasn't his sister? He had actually started to fall in love with Evainnah. He remembered before, when he could remember everything, he was so in love with a girl that he would do anything for her. The love must have been very strong for Harry to remember all about her and Evainnah strongly reminded Harry of her, whomever she is. Especially at a confusing time like this, all harry wanted was somebody to love and her to love him back. He felt such happiness and bliss whenever he was with Evainnah and wondered why his life had to end up like this.

Inside the house, Evainnah sat on the couch thinking unhappily to herself. She was wondering if she should tell Harry the truth. She would rather herself to be dead than Harry, after all. Her life was going nowhere, but back at Harry's school, where he belonged and was happy, harry had plenty upcoming for the future. All she had to do was find the right time to tell him when Voldemort was away… and gather enough courage to do it. She loved him dearly, after all.

But wait… Evainnah had just thought of something terrifying. What if Voldemort had done the same thing to her when she was young? Put a spell on her and made her think she was somebody else? What if she really _was_ Voldemort's daughter? He had always treated her fairer that everybody else although he was especially cruel. She knew for sure that she wasn't Harry's sister.

Evainnah heard footsteps outside the hall, and thinking it was Voldemort, she hid in the shadows behind a high armchair. The doors opened, but it was only harry. Harry laid upon the couch, his soft cheeks stained with tears. It a number of minutes, Harry fell asleep. Evainnah stood up and stretched her legs from the extremely uncomfortable position she had been crouching in. Evainnah sat in the green armchair that she had hid behind and slouched comfortably. She watched Harry as he tossed and turned. He must be having awful nightmares, Evainnah thought sadly to herself.

He started to toss and turn more and more violently and he let out a deep loud moan. He jerked up and sat. his eyes were closed and he was still sleeping though. He screamed again.

"NOOO!" he screamed, throwing his arms out, "Not Hermione! I _won't_ let you take her, you evil git! Hermione! I love you! Hermione! Herm… ioneeee…." And then he laid back down, free of the violent dreams that were pestering him.

Evainnah let out a sob as she watched harry. He must be in love with a girl named Hermione, she thought sadly. And by the sound of it, Voldemort must be… murdering her. She choked back her tears as she thought how wonderful his love must have been with that girl named Hermione for him to remember it. The spell that Voldemort had put on Harry was, after all, very very strong.

My god, I love him! She thought, and you know it too! He's just so confused about whom he loves. All he wants is the girl from his other life to love him back but he isn't sure of who she is. So he must have thought that I was Hermione.

It must be awful to have somebody love you as badly as you love them and then to abandon it for evil. 

Evainnah choked back a sob as she rounded to her decision: when harry awoke, she would tell Harry all the secrets that she had been keeping from him and let him escape. While he was leaving, Evainnah would hold Voldemort back by sacrificing her life for Harry.

But she was doing it for her love, his love, and everybody in the world who thought Harry was just as charming as she did. She was doing it for love, and that is all that mattered at the time.

__

Did you like it? If you did, then review it and I'll post the already written next chapter! And if you'd like to read more of my works, then please go to my Website @ _http://virtualHogwarts.xs3.com__ -- Mae-Lynn Moodle_


End file.
